Concepts
Scrapped Modules These modules were originally worked on, however have since been scrapped for various reasons, and will most likely not return. Pointless Platter Pointless Platter was a module which added more interesting food systems; seeds were renamed as other things such as cinnamon or cardamom, and they could make other foods in the Custom Crafter. The making was streamed with Crazyman47. Unfortunately, this was scrapped as Sparks didn't really know what he was doing with the module. XP Tanks Sparks confirmed to be working on XP tanks via twitter, releasing a picture of an XP tank in the works. It allows you to automate picking XP up from the floor, and also allowing you to bottle XP by placing a bottle in there! It was worked on during a stream on Friday the third of April, and some more features were revealed. By putting 9 red glass panes, 9 green glass panes, 14 grey glass panes, a hopper and a redstone block in a chest, you can then throw a glass block on top to make one. Sparks decided to turn this into the Liquid Tanks module, so it can have more use Auto Crafting Sparks is currently playing around with the base mechanics of an auto crafter. This was updated in 1.13 to be included in some form in Custom Crafters. Block Breakers A Long '''time ago, this module was created on a stream around this idea. It was scrapped due to it not fitting with GM4 and was considered overpowered. Concepts and Lost Modules These are module ideas that may have been worked on, the status of them is unknown. Trainable Horses The ability to make horses trainable over time, increasing agility, speed and health. Seasons A seasons module was wanted to be worked on for Gamemode 4, however the execution of how at the time of conception (1.8) was unknown. Angel Blocks An implementation of Extra Utilities angel blocks, which would presumably be able to be placed in thin air. Apple Trees Apple trees were worked on for one stream, however postponed as they would have been a reliant module on orbis however they can be used without it. Apple trees, if custom structures is installed, would have spawned randomly however they could have planted by throwing an apple and 3 bone meal onto some farmland. Apples would have been firstly green, yellow, and then red. Red indicating that they could be harvested. Other colours (stages of ripeness) cannot be harvested to get apples. There would have been a small chance of getting a golden apple whilst mining red ones. If left too long, an apple will fall off, making it easy to automate orchards using hoppers. The status of this module is considered '''lost. Nether Biomes Nether biomes once custom structure of Orbis was finished (in 1.8). Sparks confirmed in a stream to be working on it, he has currently created the detection system, however it status is considered lost. 1.13 has allowed for commands to be executed in the nether without having to have a player there. Farming Module Pack Sparks worked on a farming module pack. It would have included modules which can be downloaded separately or as a module pack. Boots of Ostara was already released. Pig tractors is in a similar vein to this. This module is considered lost. Bone Meal Block A mini competition for bone meal block texture was held, of which Jonpot won. The crafting recipe would have been 8 bone meal with dirt in the middle, as it decays into dirt. It would make all crops within a certain radius grow faster/instantly. After growing 80-90 crops, they will disappear, and could have been planted on the ground via throwing it there. Bones could have been thrown on top of it to make it decay slower. This module was put on hold and is considered lost. A similar feature was included in Advanced Agriculture, a 1.9 era module that was never released. Bone blocks were added in Minecraft 1.10, so functionality could still be applied to this instead of a custom head. Category:Modules